<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scott McCall show by nothing_much</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684475">The Scott McCall show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much'>nothing_much</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Confused douche, Hales deserve nice things, Leaving Beacon Hills, M/M, Pack, Scott McCall is not a good alpha, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, happy sheriff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not about some kind of show, theatre or otherwise. It’s about how Stiles found himself fed up with the drama that was the Scott McCall show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scott McCall show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had one more to finish today. This one has been laying around, half written for a while. So the quality may vary.</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, he tried. Yes. But there is a line drawn in the sand of how much you can stand before it’s enough, and you have to say; stop. And that line had been crossed, not once, not twice, but so many times Stiles couldn’t even count anymore. And not even a simple thank you. Like ever. </p><p>And if we’re just counting werewolf related stuff. First there had been the turning period, where he had first helped the guy figure out what he was, then how to handle it. He had been chased and he had almost been killed a couple of times. It was the first line crossed. Trying to kill your best friend is not cool. Not listening to said best friend is also not cool. </p><p>Then there had been figuring out the shit with the Alpha, Hales and Kate fucking Argent. Closely followed by crazy granpa Argent, and the Kanima. The Kanima was another one of those crossed lines. Not helping that best friend is another not cool thing. And conspiring against all the people who trusted you, and could help. Really not cool. Combine that with not even noticing that said best friend had been both kidnapped and beaten up is another not cool thing. </p><p>But yeah, loyalty. His biggest asset, but also, well it wasn’t really good when you were loyal to someone who didn’t even know how to spell the word. Or the word friend. Well that’s a lie. as long as it’s connected with the word girl, his from now on former, best, former friend could spell it. </p><p>There had been so many times that he’d been let down. And since the level up in the furry world, Scott had been more of a douche than even Jackson’s ever been. He still couldn’t imagine how or even why the wolf wonder had gotten the upgrade in the first place. The kid had, and Stiles said this in a friendly way, trust issues, issues with authority and was not the sharpest knife in the toolbox. And it wasn’t like he had leadership skills, he didn’t really have werewolf skills. Not to mention all the stupid, cruel and dumb shit he’d pulled.</p><p>Well, all of these thoughts may be good, but they distracted him from concentrating on finding a path to run down, and well, get away from whoever was chasing him. Or whatever. </p><p>Being chased was one of the downsides of being friends with the mighty True Alpha. That and being kidnapped. He heard a crash behind him. Surviving was an upside of being friends with the Hales. Because on the contrary to the True douche, the Hales knew things, werewolf things, and friendship things, and things like loyalty. They not only knew it themselves, but they appreciated it in others. And to be honest. The Hales, all of them knew to answer their phones, and if they were busy, they always sent someone else, or cancelled whatever it was they were doing. They never answered ‘soon’ or “I’m on a date, can it wait?” or such. And they always. Always showed up. Even like now when he hadn’t had the time to call them. He was pretty sure that his former friend hadn’t even thought of calling them, or anyone else either. </p><p>“So, hey. Derek. Thanks for getting me out of this!” he said to the shadow in the woods behind him. </p><p>“What was that? And why was it chasing you?” Derek asked. </p><p>“I don’t know” Stiles whined.”I didn’t do anything. Scott told me to meet him here so that we could patrol together. But when I got here, he didn’t come. He didn’t answer his phone, so I threw mine away, and when I went to go get it… well that showed up, and I ran”</p><p>Derek looked at him with a face that told Stiles everything he wanted to know. </p><p>“I can’t be friends with Scott anymore,” Stiles told him. “Being best friends is pretty much gone since Jacksons ordeal. But I can’t even be friends anymore. I need to leave Beacon Hills”</p><p>“Why?” Derek asked</p><p>“Because I can’t be here, this is going to kill me sooner or later and no spark, no magic, no wolf and no laws are going to save me” Derek nodded at him. “Scott is the star of the show here in Beacon Hills. He’s the True Alpha and he’s calling the shots, together with his pack”. Stiles said. </p><p>“I’m not in the pack, none of the Hale’s are” Derek said almost like it was off topic. ”We are adjacent, and really close to being omegas at this rate.” To this Stiles nodded. </p><p>“What do you say, we go looking for a pack to belong to, without all the True Alpha show, the Nemeton calling all supernatural heither or yeah” Stiles tried to make the suggestion without Derek knowing how much Stiles wanted them, and specially Derek to come with him. </p><p>They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. </p><p>“I ran far” Stiles stated. </p><p>Derek seemed to be deep in thought and stayed silent.</p><p>“You’re thinking about it?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded at him. They walked a couple of minutes more before Derek started talking.</p><p>“In big cities like New York, there is usually an Alpha with a pack of their own, that takes up strays, you can be in the close pack, or just in the outskirts, enough not to go omega, and still cared for” he told Stiles. “If I didn’t have Laura back then,  I would have been in a pack like that”. </p><p>“Talk to Peter and Cora, maybe Malia too,” Stiles told him as he spotted Roscoe and Derek’s Camaro. They parted ways, and Stiles jumped into his car to drive home. He looked at Derek while he climbed into his car, and drove off. Why had he been in the preserve? </p><p>He went home to speak with his father about leaving town. He knew it was a longshot to get his dad to go with them, but he wanted to try. And he wanted his father to have the option to come with them or to stay. </p><p>He was not prepared for the, he couldn’t really call it anything but enthusiasm that his father showed to his idea. Not that he wanted to leave himself. But the support he gave Stiles in leaving, and in company with the Hales, was well. He almost felt a little offended. No. Not anything close to a little. He felt offended. His father really wanted to get rid of him. In the name of safety, but it still felt kind of unwanted. Probably had something to do with his self esteem. Who was he kidding, his self esteem sucked. </p><p>His dad suggested San Francisco, close enough to visit, far enough to be out of the way. And it had one of the universities that Stiles wanted to attend. And had sent applications. He’d even sent for early admittance, and got in. But Scott. </p><p>But Scott. Always needing help. Never offering. Well not to Stiles, not to the Hales but trying to save every single innocent he could find. And well, those he couldn’t. Often with the pack, the Hales and Stiles paying for it. Scott himself was seldom close enough to pay for anything. His hands were clean, his conscience like teflon, nothing stuck to him. He was, and still is True Alpha. And with that he’d obtained something of a Messiah complex enhanced by his druid emissary and boss. </p><p>He wasn’t really prepared for the phone call he received not more than half an hour after he spoke  to his dad. From Peter of all people.  And it was only a couple of words before he hung up the phone. Weird it could have been a text message. </p><p>“We are finally leaving this hellmouth” </p><p>Stiles was still staring at his phone when his father entered the room. </p><p>“I just had a very strange phone call from Peter Hale,” he told Stiles. Who just looked at him and nodded. </p><p>“Me too, daddi-o, me too” he agreed. </p><p>The phone rang again. </p><p>“Derek?” Stiles asked </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve heard from Peter I gather?” he answered with a question. </p><p>“Well he called” Stiles agreed. “And spoke” he was silent for a moment “He seemed happy.” </p><p>“Happy is probably an understatement” Derek agreed. “So Peter is aboard, Cora is thinking about it, and Malia is undecided” </p><p>“Dad suggested San Francisco,” he told Derek.”Close enough and far enough,” he added. </p><p>“Ok, Cora is leaving, that's for sure, but she’s thinking about South America” Derek told him “We all want to leave, what did you call it? The Scott McCall show. It’s not for us but we didn’t get an out. And you’re pack, we didn’t want to leave without you” He added. </p><p>“What?” Stiles asked “I’m in your pack?” </p><p>“You didn’t know?” Derek sounded surprised. </p><p>“Well, Peter kept telling me, but I was kind of thinking he told me because he wanted something out of it? Like research, or an in with my dad” Stiles offered. </p><p>“Huh” Derek offered “Well, it’s… you're a part of our pack. Definitely pack. I need to go” he hung up the phone in Stiles ear. Stiles was kind of used to that by now and just went with it. He went into the kitchen and sat down with his dad. </p><p>“The Hales are onboard” he told his dad. “I’m pack, I didn’t know that I was. But I am, so there is no need for you to worry about my leaving”. To that the Sheriff laughed. </p><p>“You didn’t know you were in the Hale pack?” he asked his son. “You and Scott must be the only ones. I know you are oblivious when it comes to love interests, and people flirting. Even when it’s obvious to everybody else. I thought it was only the True Alpha that was that oblivious, but well you are obviously that oblivious too. And no, I’m not going to tell you who I’m talking about when it comes to flirting, that’s up to them” </p><p>“Someone’s flirting with me?” Stiles sounded shocked. The Sheriff shook his head and smirked. </p><p>“You’ll have to figure that out by yourself, son” his dad told him.</p><p>“But daaaad. I’m leaving” Stiles whined. The Sheriff smirk got wider. </p><p>*</p><p>Two weeks later and an awkward conversation with a confused True Alpha later, they were on the way. On their way. Peter had arranged for a rental, until the house he’d bought for them was available. Cora came with them, and so did Malia, for a trial period. </p><p>Scott was somehow convinced Peter had magicked him into leaving. But he was quite happy that he, and  the other Hales were going away. It was a weird situation. Stiles was more than happy to get away from it all.</p><p>*</p><p>The Alpha of San Francisco welcomed the Hales, and in extent, Malia and Stiles with open arms. There was some talk of an old treaty. Peter agreeing to helping their left hand, and Derek and Stiles being up to helping if they were asked to. And all of them promise not to challenge the alpha for his powers. Stiles was as shocked as the Alpha with Peter’s promise. But then again. Maybe it wasn’t really power Peter was after, maybe it was pack. And with Derek and Stiles, he had both, family and pack. And within the big pack, they had their own smaller unit. Peter in charge, Derek supporting him, and Stiles spark being a substitute and filling in for an emissary. Their little pack within a pack.. Cora and Malia were both accepted on a trial basis too.</p><p>Stiles was happy to be accepted to UC San Francisco. He always wanted to be a cop, and follow his fathers footsteps, but when he finally left. It was for a nursing program.He could see blood without fainting. His new aim was to be an EMT, Melissa’s impact on his life had been greater than he’d ever thought. He managed to get  Derek to join him and he got in due to late admission. Stiles was happy about that. He suspected that Derek and, or Peter had made a substantial donation to the university to make them accept Derek’s late admission. </p><p>But then again. Cora and Malia got into their online courses. Their living arrangements weren’t really good until they could move into the house Peter bought them. It was large, a real pack house. There were more than enough rooms, guestrooms, there was even room for a library, two offices, a really big kitchen and a living room area. Not to mention the cells in the basement that also held a big mattressed area for pack piles. </p><p>Derek had somehow made it into Stiles’ schedule. They shared classes, and new friends. Somehow their lives had integrated. Derek’s life and Stiles lives were parallel and Stiles wasn’t really against the thought of being closer to Derek. Anyway, he held his thoughts about that to himself. </p><p>As weird as it was getting closer to Derek. And Peter, Cora and Malia. It was also really nice being in a real  pack. He hadn’t really thought about it in Beacon Hills, but now he did. He was part of a pack. And for the first time since all this started, he felt as if he belonged. He was a part of a pack, a family. Now all he needed was a girl, or boyfriend. He wasn’t picky.</p><p>Well, he was picky. He had one in mind, one that never, ever would consider him anywhere close to a partner, not only because he was straight as one of the Argent’s arrows, and he only liked hot, crazy chicks, but also because he was pack, family and way out of Stiles’ own league. </p><p>Stiles had to settle for scenting, pack nights and being friends. Study Buddies.</p><p>In the end it was Malia that got really confused and fed up with it all. Confused as to why nothing was happening, and why no one talked about it. Mad that she was being distracted as soon as she tried to talk about it herself. She caught Stiles as he was trying to go to bed, and in her regular blunt way she got straight to the point. </p><p>“Stiles, why is it that you and Derek are not doing anything about this?” she asked. She could hear Peter snickering, and Derek hurrying towards them. “Derek really likes you. Why aren’t you having sex when both of  you want to?” Derek made it to hear, but not being able to stop the last words. He blushed hard and started to walk backwards, with his hands up, as if he was trying to protect himself from Stiles jumping him. </p><p>Stiles looked from Malia to Derek, back to Malia. </p><p>“I… what?” he asked Derek's retreating back, Malia snickered and made herself disappear. And now even Stiles could hear her, Cora and Peter laughing in the other room. Derek turned around, and pushed Stiles into his bedroom.</p><p>“So, I like you” Derek said. “A lot, they’re all teasing me about it, how I flirt with you and how you don’t even realise. We’ve been on like four dates the last weeks, and you don’t even realise” he continued, to Stiles stunned silence, and face. </p><p>“Oh,” Stiles said. Then his face did something as it caught up with what Derek had said. “Ooooh” Derek liked him, and everyone knew. His dad knew. That had been what he meant, that made his mind go in another direction. “Did my dad give you a shovel talk before we left?” he asked. </p><p>Derek looked at him. He’d never understand how Stiles' brains worked, but that was part of his charm. He nodded and now it was Stiles' turn to snicker. Just before he leaped onto Derek like a limpet, and attached his mouth to the other mans’. Derek laughed and got in the game really fast. </p><p>*</p><p>Stiles woke up the next morning with a boyfriend. Stiles had a boyfriend. He looked down at himself to make sure he hadn’t somehow transformed into a hot crazy chick, weirder things had happened. He was quickly reassured that he was his own self, and not in fact a girl. Hot, he’d never be, and the jury was still out on the crazy part. But he was himself and nobody else. </p><p>Content. Happy. In a pack, and out of the drama that was the Scott McCall show. His life was looking up. There was a chance that he’d even live to see the rest of  his dreams come true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>